


Trust Me

by dramaticinsanity



Series: Villains With Feelings [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Creative License, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plotbunnies, Rescue Missions, Unrequited Love, Villains to Heroes, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which There's Mutant Rescuing, Lots of Unexplained Tension, Snarky Behavior and Logan did not sign up for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

"Hey Bill," the guard says amicably, drinking from a paper cup, "How's it going?"

"Mostly same old, same old," Bill replies.

"Not for me, the new prisoner is an absolute pain in the ass," the other guard growls.

"How so Terry? More than the Mind-Reader?"

Terry just shakes his head and snorts, "She's a bundle of fun compared to him. He bites. He won't stop back talking, and he laughs, Bill, _he laughs!_ "

"That's disturbing, glad I'm not the one who has to drag him back to his cell. I hope you ain't got rabies," Bill remarks, chuckling a little.

"Don't say that. My aunt had this dog.."

Outside, carefully obscured, awaits a plane known as Blackbird. Inside, a blue-furred pilot stares at nothing in particular, while the passengers, a blonde and a red-head, play some kind of word game that the blonde was very much roped into. A man with blue eyes wrinkles his nose, thinking. His blue eyes dart side to side. For a moment he appears deeply thoughtful. Unable to figure something out, he shrugs. Whatever it was, it isn't as important as the task at hand. Not to waste another second, he closes his eyes and pushes his fingers to his temple.

Two men hidden behind a wall suddenly shift in appearance, becoming two burly guards, and they walk out of hiding shortly after.

Bill and Terry glance up as two 'guards' pass by quietly, then return to their conversation. They don't have any reason to think that anything suspicious or unusual is happening. As the two fake guards slink around the corner their disguises drop. The brunettes examine the situation, in order to determine what exactly their next course of action will be.

Cells line the walls, containing within a few of their unforgiving bellies battered, neglected humans in various states. None of them have beds, and a few of them are curled in a corner. There are telltale buckets. The blue-eyed man shakes his head with disgust, while the other just appears grim. He clenches a fist against his leg as he speaks.

"Mr. Xavier, what-"

"Quieter, Riptide," Mr. Xavier snaps in a whisper. 'Riptide' looks painfully apologetic. The man who snapped gives the other a forgiving look. There is no time for disagreement. They have to focus on the plan.

"Did you get it?" 

Brandishing the key he managed to snag, Riptide smiles smugly.

"Keep watch for a moment, please," Mr. Xavier says.

The man on the plane presses the first two fingers of his left hand to his temple and concentrates for a moment. He systematically darts his mind through the cells, examining the prisoners. This takes some time and extremely careful treading, but he eventually determines that they are safe to release. Although, it is likely he would release them anyway. Riptide unlocks the cells and offers words of encouragement, sending them on their way.

The prison appears to be in the middle of nowhere, but it is hardly unassuming. Wolverine gives it a hard, fairly unnecessary glare, just for good measure. Three others follow behind him as he makes his way to the Blackbird. He keeps his senses alert for any danger. Inside the plane, Alex mentally stews, hoping he won't be needed. The ridiculous game Sean talked him into is providing a kind of helpful distraction. 

"Igneous," Alex mumbles. In front, Hank's eyebrows raise slightly in surprise.

"Jackalope," Sean throws out, grinning.

"Does that even count?" Hank asks.

"It's fine. Kayak," Alex responds.

"That's cliche!"

"The next word starts with L," Alex announces dryly.

"Lambdoid," Hank says out of the blue.

"That's a word?" Alex asks.

"You're not even playing!" Sean protests at Hank.

"Fine," Hank grumbles petulantly before turning away.

"See what you did," Alex hisses at him. Sean opens his mouth to retort. They both start as the Wolverine suddenly climbs in, purposely making a ruckus.

"Blondie, Ginger, Ape-man," He grunts by way of greeting. In response, Sean simply nods, while Alex glares. Hank mutters, "Hey."

Three other mutants file in behind Logan, consisting of Emma Frost, Azazel and Angel. As they find their seats, Emma simply walks with her head held high, looking the two boys straight in the eyes. Azazel sniffs at them, the end of his tail twitching. Meanwhile, Angel shuffles along close to them with her head down.

Of course once he really notices who they are, Sean gapes and points at them. He doesn't get the chance to say anything as Alex promptly elbows him. He lets out an indignant squeak which catches Hank's attention. He immediately tenses, not recognizing Emma, though wary of the other two that they had battled at the Beach. However, he stays seated. Alex takes a cautious step toward Logan before thinking better of it.

"What's this?"

"Mutant rescue, what the hell does it look like?"

"Why can't you-"

"Xavier's orders, now shut your trap Blondie."

He lets out an exasperated sound then swiftly turns and walks away, after which Logan simply rolls his eyes at the antics of the other. No one notices Angel fighting the urge to laugh at them. Sean continues to openly stare at the three arrivals. Azazel takes notice and stares back, while Emma pretends to examine her nails, and Angel keeps her gaze downward.

"I told him I wanted to help," Azazel grumbles unexpectedly.

Logan, naturally, grunts in response. "He didn't trust you not to stab him in the back, literally. Says you got a slippery mind too."

"I can attest to that," Emma comments.

Azazel grins sharply, close enough to flick her hair with his tail tip. She bats at him, then eagerly pulls on his tail like one would do to upset a cat, after Angel giggles, observing from the corner of her eye. Logan raises an eyebrow at the scene, noting with amusement the expressions of befuddlement on the faces of Dumb and Dumber aka Havok and Banshee. Emma has the gall to wink flirtatiously at him which garners small eye rolls from other occupants of the plane.

Hank has decided he didn't see anything, nope not a thing.

"What the he- what are they doing here?" Erik demands, causing Sean to jump again. Alex manages not to be too surprised. Nobody can prove anything, anyway. Hank hides a smirk behind his hand, prompting a mumbled, "What's so funny?" Alex will swear up and down that he didn't flush red when Hank dropped his hand and gazed at the blonde with an unidentifiable expression.

Erik has arrived with a white-haired girl clinging to his hand, and a dark haired girl hiding behind him rubbing her apparently chafed wrists. Azazel winces in empathy.

"Xavier's orders," Logan informs him.

The metal bender makes a point of taking the two children as far away from Shaw's attack dogs as he can. Then he glares at them unwaveringly. As he has the tendency to do, Azazel stares back with a bored expression.

"You can stop being paranoid," Emma drawls, "Even I have lines I won't cross."

Erik narrows his eyes. Doubt at the statement rages in him. After they had loyally stood by Shaw, there is no kind of light that he can see them in besides a bad one. He doesn't think he is willing to believe or accept much of anything that sounds innocent if it comes out of their mouths. He's not entirely sure whether or not he considers Angel as an exception. She had to have some idea of what monsters they truly were. Sure, he sees himself as a monster, even now but a different kind perhaps.

Perhaps it takes an entirely different monster to create monsters. His mutant ability isn't included in that anymore, only the darkness inside of him.

He turns his head sharply to see Raven walking in with a frankly worrying smirk. She crosses her arms and clears her throat. Everyone looks at her expectantly. Erik is deeply concerned for a seemingly long moment before a young man peeks out somewhat shyly from behind Raven with an uncertain smile. Angel blinks in shock; in contrast, Alex and Hank gasp in surprise. Alex then cries out, rushing toward his buddy.

"Darwin!"

They hug tightly. Hank sees green.

"So, adapt to survive, huh?" Sean inquires.

Emma and Azazel have extremely disturbing smiles on their faces. This provokes Erik into glaring at them again. They should not be sporting such expressions. Erik will simply not allow it to go unquestioned. It is far too suspicious, and the implications are just unbearable.

"You... knew?" He asks carefully.

"Not for certain, but it was fairly obvious he'd... endure. We don't harm our own, sugar," She explains sweetly, "Harm meaning kill, because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

It's more than that and usually she or someone else, usually Shaw, would dive into a long spiel about people's worst nightmares tearing them apart versus making them face their uncertainties. She can't find herself to be particularly intimidated at the moment by a man with a sleeping child curled up on his lap, another clinging drowsily to his arm. She isn't the only one who notices.

"You have quite a way with children bub," Logan remarks, offering Mags a shit eating grin. He's honestly surprised that Mags would want to be anywhere near children, or that anyone would allow him near the little blighters.

"Mags?" Emma raises a questioning eyebrow. Logan chuckles and Erik mutters under his breath. Raven is observing him curiously, like she doesn't quite know what to make of the scene. He glances up at her, and she tears her gaze away. She noticeably avoids making eye contact with anyone, instead slinking up to the front to talk to Hank.

After looking thoughtful for a moment, Azazel not so quietly asks Logan, "What's the deal with Proud to be Nude and Captain Germany?"

It takes Logan a second to figure out the nicknames, which cause him to let off a loud guffaw. One of the sleeping girls stirs and Erik lets out a harsh shushing noise before patting her hair. Logan smirks at him, but he doesn't react. He turns back to Azazel and snorts as quietly as he can.

"You can cut the tension with a knife can't ya? You just wait until Chuck gets here. Trust me, you're better off not knowin'," He whispers through a lascivious grin. Azazel furrows his eyebrows slightly.

"Erik and Charles, did they..?"

Logan nods discreetly.

"After Raven and Erik..?"

Logan nods again. Azazel snickers.

"Awkward. And hot, very hot."

"The fallout ain't so hot though."

_Raven tossed the files on the table with an angry noise before plopping down in the chair. She was running on a very small amount of sleep and a consequently short fuse. Not one to put up with shenanigans of any sort so early in the morning, Logan grunted in annoyance as he looks up from the newspaper. Raven leveled him with a glare. He narrowed his eyes, then returned to his reading. Raven wonders idly if he's only looking at the comics._

_"You got them?" Erik leans back against the counter and gazes steadily at her. She sighs._

_"Duh."_

_"Now Raven-" Charles' voice floats into the kitchen. Raven doesn't look at him._

_"I don't wanna hear it. Just don't."_

_"Bunch of teenagers," Logan mumbles. They ignore him._

_"Let's see the files then," Charles breaks the silence gently._

_Erik stares out the window while Charles sifts through the papers quietly._

_Raven begins to speak in a low voice, "They've got Angel and- and Darwin! Oh god who even knows what's been done to them!"_

_Erik clenches a fist. Charles stares at the papers for a long time, playing absentmindedly with a wheel of his chair. Raven steadfastly does not look at anyone as she drums her fingers on the table. It becomes apparent that silence is going to prevail in this situation. The vague sound of a clock ticking can be heard from somewhere nearby. The tension is thick as no one seems to know what to say to each other. Logan's eye twitches. Another second of this, and he's going to go completely mad._

_"So, we ain't just gonna sit around and do nothin' right?"_

_They all set their eyes on Logan with similar expressions of annoyance. He pointedly refuses to look up._

_"I'll talk to Moira," Charles mumbles before making a quick escape._

_"I'm going to see what Hank is up to," Raven declared too loudly before all but stomping out. Logan tries to not growl._

_"You really messed up."_

_Erik sighs heavily and presses his hand to his forehead briefly, "I know."_

"Raven is unattached?" Azazel asks almost absently, changing direction, "Perhaps she needs comfort? I believe I am experiencing lust at first sight."

"Sugar, you and me both," Emma cuts in with a leer directed at Logan.

Erik and Alex simultaneously make sounds of disgust. Angel shakes her head and starts to wish she was anywhere else. Raven whips around from the front, stalling Hank from whatever he was talking about. She had caught mentions about tension, something being hot and 'lust at first sight'. Darwin meets her gaze briefly, his eyes wide, just before Sean starts giggling.

"This is better than ALL the sitcoms!"

The party is scattered when more mutants board the plane, their impromptu leader speaking of a kind man with bright blue eyes who spoke inside of their minds. Sean can't resist asking a semi-important question once the noise dies down.

"Um, by the way, where's the guy who makes tornadoes?"

Everyone is wondering something else much more important, but no one dares to bring it up. Charles stirs slightly where he's sitting as he becomes more aware of the feeling of dread that is settling in his stomach. His mental projection quivers in the mutant prison, but he manages to keep it together.

"Were these the last?"

The telepath, no longer burdened with worrying about the formerly imprisoned, tortured mutants, is able to knock out the guards. He wipes some information from their minds when he has to. It is a regretful but necessary task. There are some things which they must forget. He is careful not to damage or erase anything important.

Riptide follows his gently given orders with diligence, though there is a wariness to his eyes. It's understandable, and even though he can know his thoughts and stop him at anytime, Charles is somewhat wary of Janos as well. For the entire time, Riptide's thoughts have been on his three companions ... and their head honcho.

Mr. Xavier opens his mouth to speak, then closes it after a moment. In the back of his mind he can feel Raven's ever stubborn resistance as well as Erik's brilliant, tumultuous mind. The telepath sees Riptide nervously rubbing the key in his hand with his thumb.

Carefully gathering his wits, he sends a tendril toward the mental presence nearby. Slowly, he makes his way to the cell, with Riptide cautious on his heels. He lets out a gasp, and Mr. Xavier wonders at how he can so quickly recognize his .. leader? Commander? For he is gaunt, tattered, dressed in rags, with his usually well groomed hair long, matted and dirty.

"Sebastian Shaw?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even 100 % sure where I'm going with this, or if it should be going anywhere.


End file.
